charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kierkan
Kierkan was a powerful demonic Alchemist. He used metaphysical tools to transform one substance into another. He was creating Life Essences that he uses to possess the living. He can remove an essence from a body on his own and can call it back into his Essence Bearer. Kierkan also possesses the innate ability to bring the dead back to life. History Terra Although unknown when exactly she was made, Terra was Kierkan's own masterpiece. It is presumed that Kierkan had killed an innocent mortal woman, in order to house Terra's spirit in. However, Terra was also made with his blood, which also gave her every power Kierkan had which in the end had disastrous results. Terra eventually frees herself from his lair by stabbing herself into the stomach, and therefore releasing her spirit. However, unknown to Kierkan, her spirit takes up a new home in a passing businessman in order for Terra to find the home of the Halliwell sisters. Revenge Kierkan eventually tracked down the businessman after Terra had killed him and possessed Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One. He brought him back to life with a spell that forced the dead man's soul back into his corpse. Kierkan then interrogated the man until he told him where Terra was now hiding and whom she was possessing. When he got the answer he came for, he said a different spell that removed the man's soul, killing him instantly, again. Vanquish While Kierkan was on his way to the manor, Terra planned to vanquish him and set a trap for him by manipulating Prue. Kierkan found Terra inside the manor while Piper was telling her that the spell to vanquish Kierkan required the Power of Three, which meant she couldn't do it alone. Just then, Kierkan barged into the manor and backhands Piper/Terra to the floor. Just as Kierkan is about to stab Piper/Terra, she froze him, telling him that he just pissed off a Charmed One. Prue and Phoebe entered after him and Piper/Terra provides them with the Power of Three Spell for the vanquish. After the three read a spell, Kierkan begins to be engulfed by flames and says he could have helped them and that she will destroy them. Kierkan then dropped the essence bearer and the sisters watched as he died. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Resurrection:' The ability to raise the dead. The effect is similar to his energy beams. *'Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ;Active Powers *Energy Beam:' The ability to generate powerful energy beams. *'Transmutation:' The ability to turn one substance into another. *'Sensing: The ability to be able to sense the location of others. ;Other Powers *High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain or all powers. Appendices Book of Shadows .]] :Kierkan'' :is the most powerful Alchemist known :to exist and he has often used his :expertise to disrupt the natural order :for his own destructive missions. :Even though many Witches are :capable of defeating Alchemist :demons, only the Power of Three :has the might to eliminate Kierkan. : :When seeking to Vanquish an Alchemist :Demon use the following Spell: : :Let Flesh be Flesh, and Bone be Bone :the Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel Scientist of Evil Born :with these words face the Fire's Scorn. ::Relatable entries: 'General entry on Alchemist demons.'' Resurrection Spell :Caducas Exanima Vita Etha Anima KierkanPiper.jpg KierkanDead.jpg Notes * Kierkan's entry in the Book of Shadows was believed to be a Kazi's entry. Dan Haberkorn, however, stated that the entry was about the alchemist Kierkan. * In the end, Kierkan tries to aid the sisters in destroying Terra, but is ultimately destroyed before he could alert them that she possessed Piper. * Rainn Wilson told on "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon" that he would love to redo the role of Kierkan. He said it is one of his weaker performances. He got a chance to redo his role on Late Night, specifically his first scene from the episode. Jimmy Fallon said the lines of Terra. You can see it all here. Gallery KierkanPage.jpg KierkanPageSold_1.jpg KierkanPageSold_2.jpg Appearances '''Kierkan appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three